The present invention relates to a lap joint welding arrangement and a related welding method.
For connecting two members, various joint arrangements have been conventionally proposed and used. Among them, a lap joint welding arrangement is widely known and used because of easiness in positioning the two members to be welded before performing the welding operation.
In this kind of lap joint welding structure, there is a possibility that a particular portion may be subjected to a concentrated stress, causing a crack in the welded portion.